tibiafandomcom_sv-20200214-history
Wyvern
}|GetValue= }| | name = Wyvern | hp = 795 | exp = 515 | ratio = 0.648 | summon = -- | convince = -- | illusionable = yes | isboss = no | creatureclass = Reptiles | primarytype = Lizards | abilities = Melee (0-120) (poisons you, starting from up to 24), Poison Wave (starts from up to 12hp per turn), Musical Wave (causes Drunkenness for up to 16 seconds), Self Healing, Haste. | maxdmg = 140 | immuneto = Invisible, Drunkenness and Earth Damage. | strongagainst = Energy Damage (-20%) and Ice Damage (-10%). | weakagainst = Nothing. | sounds = "Shriiiek". | behavior = They run away at deep yellow health. They can Retarget and move items that are in their way. They are often found in packs. | notes = Some scholars consider the Wyvern as a distant cousin of the dragons. This is far from truth though. The Wyvern we know nowadays are the result of constant breeding of some significantly smaller, only mildly poisonous flying lizards. Wyverns can also push objects. Image:Wyvern Musical Wave.JPG|Wyvern's musical wave. Image:Wyvern Poison Wave.JPG|Wyvern's poison wave. | location = Ice Islands (Folda 3x and Vega 3x), Edron 8x leading towards Cyclopolis, single spawn north of the mountain pass (need parcels or levitate spell), single spawn north of dragon lair (usually lured down), and a single north of Stonehome, north of the Kazordoon dragon, Ghostland 1x, Plains of Havoc (Ground level in the GS field), a 7x spawn on the way to Orc Fortress and a 2x spawn above, northwest of Venore, Ankrahmun 3x mountains, Plague Spike northwest side, Black Knight's Villa beneath the Green Claw Swamp (northwest of Venore), on the way to Paradox Tower 2x (Near the Gate of Expertise), deep within the Tiquanda jungle (here), close to Lizards campement in Chor on a hill, on the way to secret Green Djinn Tower entrance, 2x north of Edron Dragon Lair, west of Carlin, (here). | strategy = Knights can kill a wyvern around level 30 and skills between 65/65 and 75/75, depending on the equipment worn and fighting mode. For blocking 60/60 would be enough. Level matters more than skills, because of their poison attack. Stay diagonal to avoid poison wave and musical wave. Avoid using Energy Fields because you will most likely kill them fast enough without and you could step on your own fields while moving around the wyvern. Paladins can kill wyverns at 40 distance (60 is recomended), just run up and down ramps/stairs shooting arrows or bolts and try avoid poison wave. If you get poisoned, use antidote as soon as possible, because you will most likely be not getting any other damage than occasional poison. You should always use Dwarven Ring because if you can't run to right direction you will be receiving high damage. Fighting wyverns at low level and about 55 distance is one of the fastest and safest ways to level as paladin because wyverns give good experience. Mages can kill them relatively easily around level 25, with low waste, just go up and down ramps/stairs while using fireballs or Flame Strikes, shoot fire field rune and either heal with exura gran or use mana shield. Often, Mages also summon Demon Skeletons or Monks to kill wyverns, while shooting with an aproperiate Rod or Wand, depending on the level and vocation, and using Death Strikes. Also can be "hunted" with a low level team, with a good blocker, like lvl 25+ and a shooter. Another good way to hunt these creatures with a low lvl is to get a team of about 3 or 4 people and go to a single spawn like the one near venore. Simply have the strongest go up first then the others come up. Each person needs lvl 15+ or they will die. Lure the creature to a spot where everyone can stand diagonally. Make sure each of you have exura or exura gran and exana pox or is poison will kill you. Simply attack it until it starts running away and make sure you stand at a good angle where is poison wave won't poison you. Using Silver Amulet and Dwarven Ring is good idea for all vocations to reduce the poison damage and prevent being drunk. | loot = 0-75 gp, 0-3 Dragon Ham, Gemmed Book, Strong Health Potion, Bag (semi-rare), 0-2 Power Bolt (semi-rare), Emerald Bangle (semi-rare), Wand Of Inferno (rare), Small Sapphire (rare), Wyvern Fang (very rare). |}} From TibiaWiki, a Wikia wiki.